the_howling_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranets Daggerfang
"I'll kill ye all!!'''"' Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (GCV, FC, LSM40, CSC, DSC, MA, SDM, GAN, NGCOMFLT, KTN-FLT4, 226th, CoW) is a Gilnean-Born Alliance Flag Officer within the Grand Alliance Navy. He is known as a staunch supporter of military councils, such as the Grand Alliance Military Council (Which he holds a place in). Ranets is often seen around Stormwind with his famous VanCleef and Fleet Commander's Hat set, normally keeping an eye on everyone. He is the current Fleet Commander of the Grand Alliance Navy, well known for his loyalty to the Navy cause. The Fleet Commander as of recently, has been working towards rebuilding Navy to prepare for war and a better future. "Rane" holds several commands including that of the Northern Gilnean Command Fleet, his own fleet, as well as the vast majority of Fleet Bases and navy ports, thought most of them only honourarily due to his Fleet Commander position. He most notably honourarily commands New Keel Anchorage, one of the primary naval ports in Draenor. He is a Ninth Regiment Veteran and a highly experienced military officer, earning many combative honours through his vast years of maritime warfare service. Currently, Ranets serves with the Kul Tiras Offensive as a member of their Fleet Council, fulfilling Executive Officer duties where possible. Ranets is described as a self-built man, riding from a poor family to one of Gilneas' strongest Admirals in perhaps all of the great nation's history. The man is a common example of troubled veterans who lack proper medical and social aid, often struggling with war affiliated issues such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Paranoia. Description IC Desc. This man you see before you reveals to you a man who has gone through the many trials in life. His body is ordained with scars and tattoos, giving a brief, but descriptive view into his life. Ranets has a long scar, running along the bridge of his nose as well as a jutting scar from the middle of his left cheek down to the edge of his jaw, running a little further onto his neck. When one looks at this man's uniform, they would notice that he holds a very high rank, my guess is that he is an Admiral due to the hat. Ranets holds over his blue and gold chestplate the Gilnean Tabard, with a grey shouldersash, the same Gilnean colours. Then, overlapping the shouldersash is the aiguillette connecting the shoulderpad to his chestpiece. You would notice that the aiguillette is held in place by a prominent Silver cross, which if anyone was in the Gilnean Military, would recognise it has the Gilnean Cross of Valor, the second highest Gilnean Military honour that can be awarded. Under the shoulderpads, holding one end of the sash are two Admiral's slides, showing his rank if he were without his shoulderpads. Hanging on his right shoulderpad are several compasses and other sailing tools, most of them cracked, rusted or otherwise in poor condition besides one ornate watch of Gilnean make, given to him by his first wife, Tamara Sarnatch. On the left side of the man's chest, overlapping a part of the shouldersash would be thirteen medals, all stacked in a neat line. The largest, most prominent (Which is nearby to the Gilnean Cross) is his Fleet Commander's insignia, then two more similar insignias detailed '9th Regiment' and '226th Naval Infantry', revealing this man's extensive military history. Above his medals would be a small Naval Readiness Badge. There is only a single medal on his right side, which is an ancient medal, that once belonged to his ancestor, Viktor Keel. Below the shouldersash and medals are two large Order stars, one being that of the Alliance Navy Chain of Command and another, belonging to the Order of Triumph. If you looked down, toward the belt you would notice a large array of revolvers (One in between the two large stars, with the name 'Tyris Karanius' upon it.), pouches, two swords and a tucked in badge, accompanied by an ornate dagger. If you went even further down, along the legs there were two scabbards along each leg, each holding long, sharp daggers. The final piece would be the man's boots, which seemed tailor made for sea-travel and combat, due to the steelcapping and design of the sole for grip. Military Service and Awards Admiral Daggerfang has served in the Gilnean Military for over 40 years and is considered one of the most senior Gilnean servicemen still in active service. He is a holder of the Gilnean Cross of Valor, as well as the Medallion of the Alliance along with several other Military Awards and Honours. (See below for full list.) Earned Awards and Honours * Fleet Commander * Gilnean Cross of Valour * Conspicuous Service Cross * Distinguished Service Cross * Long Service Medal (Gilneas) - 40 Years * Alliance Long Service Medal * Medallion of the Alliance Titles * Honourary Commander of the 226th Naval Infantry * Honourary Commanding Officer New Keel Anchorage * .]]Lord Commander of the 9th Regiment (Formerly) * Commander NGCOMFLT * Marshal of the Grand Alliance Navy * Fleet Commander * Admiral Campaign Medals * Grand Alliance Navy (Service Medal) * Second War Campaign Medal * Northgate Rebellion (Campaign and Service Medal) * Fourth War Campaign Medal * Invasion of Gilneas Campaign Medal * Bleeding of the Mountain (Campaign Medal) * Siege of Orgrimmar (Campaign Medal) * Iron Vanguard (Campaign Medal) * Grand Alliance Invasion of Tanaan (Battle Bar) Foreign Awards * None awarded. Knight/Military Orders *Not knighted *Attendant of the Holy Order of Triumph Inherited Honours * Viktor Keel's Medal * Headlands Bronze Cross Commands Held During Ranets' long military service, he has held many different commanding positions including leading several Regiments and Task Forces (Most notably the 9th and 226th Naval Infantry). Promotions * Seaman - 593 K.C. * Able Seaman - 595 K.C. * Leading Seaman - 598 K.C. * Petty Officer - 601 K.C. * Chief Petty Officer - 604 K.C. * Warrant Officer - 606 K.C. Greymane Wall * * Officer Cadet (Midshipman) - 609 K.C. * First Lieutenant (Sub Lieutenant) - 616 K.C. * Captain (Lieutenant) - 620 K.C. * Major (Lieutenant Commander) - 622 K.C. * Lieutenant Colonel (Commander) - 624 K.C. Northgate Rebellion * Colonel (Captain) - 627 K.C. * Brigadier (Commodore) -628 K.C. * Major General (Rear Admiral) - 629 K.C. * Lieutenant General (Vice Admiral) - 630 K.C. * General (Admiral) - 630 K.C. Grand Alliance ** * Admiral - 631 K.C. * Fleet Commander - 634 K.C. * Following the construction of the Greymane Wall, Ranets was transferred to the Gilnean Army, for wall protection. ** Once the Kingdom of Gilneas was finally re administrated into the Alliance, Ranets rejoined the Alliance Navy and was awarded his Naval Rank Equivalent, Admiral. History Disclaimer: The history is not yet complete and WILL be worked on shortly. Ranets has had a hard life. Deaths of loved ones was often found and it was hard in childhood, suffering from poverty and other issues such as the Curse. Youth | 578 K.C. - 588 K.C. Ranets was born to Cassandra and Hrolfr Keel. The Keel Family (Later known as the Daggerfang Family) was a well respected naval family, known to have held a distinct and proud line of naval veterans. Unfortunately, the Keel's line of respect was not to last as following Cassandra's death during childbirth, Hrolfr began to slowly plunge the family into darkness, poverty and despair. The Valgarde Cartel | 588 K.C. - 593 K.C. Hrolfr hated Ranets to a bitter core. He abused and tormented much of Rane's early life and did more to worsen the overall deteriating state of the family by sullying it's good name with narcotics and what wealth it earned from generations of military service lost through cheating and gambling. By the time Ranets was aged little more over ten years old, Rolf attempted to induct his young child into his cursed cartel, but to little success, his own father, Boris Keel, protecting the young lad. Joining the Gilnean Navy | 593 K.C. - 609 K.C. - 631 K.C. - Present. On Ranets' 15th birthday, he covertly enlisted for the Gilnean Navy as a Seaman, enthralled by the tales and legends his grandfather told him as well as the promise of freedom from his cruel father. He learned to have had quite a nack for following orders and general seamanship, a compliment to his heritage and proved to be a promising sailor. By the time Ranets was promoted to Able Seaman, he was transferred to HMS Dagger, which would be where he made many of his initial milestones and would eventually operate as the Executive Commander. Captain Henry Nash and HMS Dagger | 593 K.C. - 609 K.C. Initially, Able Seaman Keel was hesitant to join the vessel, never actually meeting a Nash before in his life. Henry was a good and strong man and lived up to everything Boris had taught him about their family's counterpart. Rane served most of his sailing times on board HMS Dagger, and by 609 K.C., he was to receive Midshipman of the vessel and take up Executive Command of the small vessel. Tamara Sarnatch | 605 K.C. - 610 K.C. Ranets' early sailing life was never steady, nor was it happy. He worked himself hard and rarely took time off. That all began to change though, when Ranets was briefly back home (Doing his best to avoid his father) in Keel Harbour. Chief Petty Officer Ranets decided to visit the large tavern up on the hill, overlooking the Northgate River and southern Headlands. When Ranets entered the building and ordered a drink, he was served by the woman he would eventually fall in love with. After a few more ales and some small chit-chat, the two became aquinted; Ranets was positively entranced by the lass. And so, whenever Ranets could, he took time off (Usually when he returned from a deployment with HMS Dagger) to visit the tavern and talk to this Tamara that he was bonding to rather nicely. The two began to court and as Ranets was to leave for his seventh deployment as a Warrant Officer, he finally had someone to wave him goodbye. Executive Officer of the Dagger | 606 K.C. - 609 K.C. Ranets served as the X.O. for only a few months, putting his good leadership skills and maritime knowledge to use rather effectively. But unfortunately, the command was not to last, as the King Genn Greymane commissioned the construction of the Greymane Wall. The Greymane Wall | 609 K.C. The erection of the Greymane Wall was a very significant event for all Gilneans, particularly those who lived on the industry the navy or the surrounding reefs provided. As the Greymane Wall, and the subsequent disbanding of the Gilnean Navy began, Midshipman Keel was transferred to the Army and served in a Wall protection unit as an Officer Cadet. While the removal of the navy was a heavy hit for Ranets, it didn't dampen his spirits wholly, as it meant he could spend more time with his increasingly affectionate Tamara Sarnatch, and by the end of the first year of Army service, Ranets had proposed to her and they were wed not long after. Hrolfr did not attend (Not that he was invited in the first place). Tyris Karanius and the Crimson Armada | 610 K.C. - 615 K.C. Loss on the Coast | 610 K.C. No rest for the weary | 615 K.C. A Commanding Officer at last | 624 K.C. - Present Much to the sorrow of the broken Ranets, with Gilneas spiralling closer and closer to conflict, Captain Keel was finally given command of his protection unit. Initially, Ranets was hesitant and unwilling to take up the role, given his state but he had no real choice. Famine had taken much of the unit and they had a desperate need for a commanding officer with leadership, so Ranets took up the job and continued working, like he always had. The Northgate Rebellion | 628 K.C. The Northgate Rebellion, much like the Wall which started the civil war did little good for both Rane, his occupation and home. With the Gilnean Navy disbanded and Ranets transitioned to the Gilnean Army, Brigadier Keel fought relentlessly against the Northgate Rebels. While the Greymane Wall was a clearly negative thing, Ranets believed and trusted his king. He also felt that he owed the contrinued service as the Gilnean Navy literally saved his life from a far worse fate. Curse of the Worgen | 631 K.C. Hrolfr's death at last | 631 K.C. Exodus of Gilneas | 631 K.C. The Grand Alliance Navy | 631 K.C. - Present Admiralty | 631 K.C. Present = Ranets recently celebrated his forty-year service within the Gilnean Military, with the Commanding Officer of the Gilnean Military awarding Ranets a Forty-Year Service Medal and a Forty-Year service clasp attached to his Gilnean Cross of Valour. The Crusaders of Wrynn | 631 K.C. - 633 K.C. Fiona Vynam | 631 K.C. - Present Following Tamara's death, Ranets took off for the rest of his life in deep depression and a hatred for pirates and general criminals (Alongside his burning hatred of his father) which still exists even to this day. But, once the Cataclysm struck and the Invasion of Gilneas was over, Ranets began work in the Grand Alliance Military, initially working with the Crusaders of Wrynn (9th Regiment) in which following approximately a year in from joining, he met Fiona Vynam, a Silver Covenant Priest who had joined the Priesthood just earlier before. Ranets hesitantly began dating Vynam later after their initial meeting, originally not wishing to pursue his love again (Not wanting to "offend his wife".). When their feelings began to pick up more openly, Ranets began to pour all he could (Which, really wasn't much given his state at the time.) into his attraction for the High Elf. The relationship between the two were considerably smoother and safer then in contrast with Ranets' previous marriage, which is evident when one looks at their three children; Nickolas, Castien and Delmor. While Nickolas himself was adopted, his mother being unable to care for him, he is counted as the two's eldest sons, with Castien and Delmor being their own, half-elven children. Over time, the man began to continue on, while wounded from the pain of his past, he was headstrong on keeping the last remnants of his family alive, including thwarting a hostage situation of his children by the Warlock, Xyrthana. Nickolas, Castien and Delmor | 631 K.C. - Present Only a month after Fiona and Ranets' wedding, Fiona became pregnant with their two twin children, Castien and Delmor. Unlike Nickolas, who was Ranets' adopted child, Castien and Delmor were Half Elven, carrying their mother's High Elven blood, mixed with their father's common blood. Nickolas, the eldest, is three and a half years old, the twins not far behind at 3 years of age. The Stronghold of Araethor | 633 K.C. - 633 K.C. As Ranets left the Crusaders of Wrynn, he searched for a new unit to work with and was offered a position by Tel Oran as the Stronghold of Araethar's naval commander. The Admiral obliged and work efficiently within Araethar's sizable fleet, building it up steadily up until the subsequent disbanding of Araethar as well. The Highguard | 633 K.C. - 633 K.C. Ranets was yet again without a unit. He searched and searched, but was unable to find anything steady to go for. With that, he consulted his wife, who convinced him to join her with the Highguard, a High Elven organization that she worked within as a Priestess. Ranets applied and was enlisted inside the ranks as the group's naval consultant who helped with maritime missions and issues that the Highguard faced. The Blades of Wrynn | 633/634 K.C. - Present Assassination Attempts | 628 - Present During Ranets period of Admiralty (Most notably since Gilneas' re-admission into the Grand Alliance.), the man has had several attempts on his life, including attempts from famous or influential assassins, criminal master-minds and serial killers such as Fox Mulder, Devin 'De Pleur' Bishop, Lord Taylor and William Crowley. Following a retaliation attack upon the mastermind of the De Pleur Syndicate, the organization funding and heading the Shrouded Blades (An elusive assassin's guild led by Fox Mulder), both Ranets and his comrade, Thorgerd Dorgain were thrust into a large plot of several important or notable figures including a reknown lawyer (Killed for prosecuting one Lord Taylor the De Pleur Syndicate), an Admiral in the Grand Alliance Navy, a caller girl and several others. As the two delve deeper, they managed to learn of an attempt on King Varian's life by the very same crime syndicate. Unfortunately for Ranets, Devin Bishop (Under the guise of 'Ambassador') had devised and created forgery 'evidence' to blame Ranets for both the killings as well as the plan. While all seemed to go into motion, Bishop made a hard fall as he attempted to escape, rendering him useless on the cobblestreets above a victim's house. As he, Thorgerd and a few of his own soldiers extracted information from the man, they soon came to the conclusion of executing the Ambassador for the following charges (With Ranets carrying out the sentence): Forgery, Murder, Attempted murder of a member of Crown, Assaulting Military Officers (Three.), Involvement and membership in known crimes syndicates/organizations, Funding of criminal gangs and Selling/Distributing of Illegal Goods. Alterac-Arathor Conflict | 634 K.C. - 634 K.C. Following the beginning of the open conflict between the City State of Alterac and Alliance of Arathor, Duke Kormed Wolfheart contacted Ranets to act as a mediator for the conflict. Ranets agreed and mobilized his forces in the case Arathor crossed the Alterac boarder. "Shoul' Arathor cross tha' boarder, we will meet them wit' our entire military force we can spare. Alterac will no' fall when they call fer aid from those they treat in good nature while in dire need." ''-Ranets' proclaimation to 226th Officers in response to the crisis. While the Regiment prepared for aid, the Regiment's Order of Triumph leader, Jack F. Landry, aided in overseeing the treaty signed by both parties shortly after the Clergy of the Holy Light's involvement in peace talks between the two nations. '''Lioncrest Dispute | 634 K.C. - 634 K.C.' When the two Lioncrest siblings began at odds, Lord Carter Lioncrest, an old former comrade of the Admiral, contacted Ranets asking for military aid in the dispure. Initially, Ranets expressed open support for the man, but denied military aid, stating he neither wished to risk his soldiers because of a matter of gold and land as well as involving the military in a "Petty Aristrocratic squabble." The Hunt for Grady Burgan | 634 K.C. - Present Following Grady Burgan's quest of revitalizing his father's piracy fleet, Grady approached Ranets and several 226th officers with him, taunting the Admiral about his plans and spoke of how he intended to steal Admiral Daggerfang's flagship, the Heartbringer (II). Ranets reacted with a large force of rage, bashing the man's head into a wall several times and brutally kicking and punching the man. He later fled to the docks where Ranets followed him. Grady, out of desperation, attempted to jump of a ledge (With a rope) to save himself, but the rope broke and he broke several bones including a large portion of his hip. When Ranets reached Grady, he drew his revolver and prepared to execute the man, but let the broken man go due to the advising of Calwen Duskwhisper, not wanting to see her commander kill a former comrade. (Even though Rane has done similar in the past.) As Ranets prepares the Grand Alliance Navy for the threats that loom ahead, he keeps an eye on any news relating to the "Pirate". The Syndicate | 634 K.C. Following the assassination of a Royal Guard by unusual tactics, Ranets took it upon himself to inspect the corpse of the guard, knowing better than to leave an assassin so well skilled loose. As he inspected the fallen guard, Ranets was ambushed by the Syndicate assassin known as Carnell Barrington. "Nel" was a well skilled killer and attempted to take out the Admiral in the confines of the Royal Gardens with his lover, Sammy and two accompanying assassins. Unfortunately for the assassins, they poked the wrong wolf and Ranets lashed out with a fiery rage, taking out the two with ease and a burning rage, later severely injuring Nel with a round to his leg and shoulder. Before Rane could execute the assassin, the assassin's leader, Lord Falconcrest arrived with three hostages: A priest, a Gilnean Engineer and a politician. Ranets did his best to save the three (Regardless of his opinions of politicians and priests) but was unable to stop the execution. As the assassins fled, Ranets pledged to find the Syndicate killers and end their lives. The New Fleet Commander | 634 K.C. - Present Following the end of the Fourth War and the beginning of the campaign against the Iron Horde, the Grand Alliance Navy began to pick up their pieces after the numerous devastating battles they had fought tirelessly in. Admiralty conducted a Flag Officers Review, finding several important positions empty such as Fleet Commander and some Commanding Officer positions for several Fleets. As they reviewed Admiral Daggerfang, they found him to be a capable and worthy officer for the role of Fleet Commander (FC), and marked him down for the new post. They shortly after contacted Magistrate Athelstaan Osrana so he could grant the position to the Admiral. and Magistrate Adravessiel Stormhammer promoting the Admiral: Ranets Daggerfang, to Fleet Commander. Athelstaan Osrana quotes, "You shall do us proud for you not only offer us the intellect, and the sight, but the wits about you that shall bring forth victory!"]] On the 7th of February, 634 K.C (AEST), Magistrate Athelstaan Osrana and his colleague, Magistrate Adravessiel, conducted the ceremony. While not all invited managed to show up, Ranets took up the role with an oath of loyalty and shortly after set off on his role as Fleet Commander. As the current Fleet Commander, Ranets has the ability to award specific military honours and awards to Navy personnel, such as the Fleet Commander Commendation. Ranets is known regularly drafts, finalizes and sends out the latest Admiralty Fleet Orders, and takes the task with an almost unrivaled dedicationOnly bested by his unshakable dedication to his family.. The "Death" of Ranets Daggerfang | 634 K.C. Following their escape, Ranets continued to persue the assassins he nearly killed a few days prior and later learned of a murdered Gilnean family. When he entered their home, he was confronted by Nel and Sammy and managed to wound Nel as they fought. Then, when the Fleet Commander was occupied with finally killing Carnell, the assassin's lover, Sammy, aimed 12 rounds at Ranets' chest and head. The Admiral managed to dodge an amount of the bullets, but sustained six to his chest. When he was down as a last act of defiance, Ranets shot Sammy and nearly killed the Syndicate assassin with his revolver in which the assassin replied with firing three more rounds and stabbing his runeblade to Rane's chest before picking up his fallen love's corpse. "You will die with this shithole in your heart." - Carnell as he stabs his runeblade into Ranets' chest as he kills Sammy. "I...Am done." - Ranets. With the loss of Sammy, Carnell abandoned the dying Ranets to the house to die of his wounds, shutting the door on the man, preventing him from crying out for help. Unfortunately for Carnell, when the authorities learned of what had transpired in the estate, the body of Ranets' was gone with only a large pool of blood and Tyris' Revolver to attest to Ranets' being there prior. By that time, Ranets was presumed dead, with Commander Lucas Adlam, of the 12th Task Force of the Grand Alliance Navy taking up temporary command of the Regiment. Though, the time of peace was not to last. When Nel and a Sergeant Major Reese, along with the support of Thorgerd Dorgain and Lucas Adlam (The latter two convening just prior, they both suspecting Nel to be hiding a form of his nature) invaded the stronghold of Lord Falconcrest, in the southern Arathi Highlands. Following an explosion in the north of the fort, Nel took serious damage and was brought out of the area by Thorgerd and Lucas. As they pulled the man up, the two attempted to end Nel's life, not wishing the killer of the Admiral to go free. As the two began to prepare for the execution of Carnell, a large figure grabbed and shoved Lucas aside, reaching for Nel. The Admiral had managed to nearly grasps his killer's throat before he called in reinforcements and he escaped their clutches. But rather unfortunately for Barrington, Ranets is like a bloodhound. He was well known for going to the ends of Azeroth for his revenge. And that is what he did. Daggerfang and his comrade Thorgerd both sought to infiltrate their enemy's own fortress, killing any who got in their way. The two cleared the Town Hall, in which Nel was barricaded behind. The three fought endlessly until their target had fled and made his way to the more fortified keep, which Ranets also tore down to the ground. When Ranets finally reached the 'spineless' man, he brutally kicked, slammed him into walls and tables, cut his legs off and performed a brutal series of attacks on the man until Ranets set to hang the man for his crossing of the Admiral. But this time, it was Ranets' turn to be disappointed. Carnell requested to be killed in his full armour and by the hands of Thorgerd Dorgain. Ranets bitterly, hesitantly, allowed the deed to be committed by his old comrade, taking the soon to be deceased man's jaw and blood in a large vial as is his customs. After death | 634 K.C. - Present When the Admiral returned to Stormwind, he was meet with an again crippled Rehiment and bitter relationships. Following his first week of returning, he was subject to two incidents where civilians and a soldier of sorts called him out as an officer, Gilnean and even at one point how and why he killed his father (Even though Ranets was well within the right on the subject.). Due to this, Rane took the advice of a number of his friends and did his best to become calmer, more balanced. This took an unlikely turn where he began to pick up cigarettes, dismissing his long hatred for them. While it did help in some areas, it also did bad, worsening his already broken body slowly. It is unsure what will happen to him, come a few years. A new member of the Family | 634 K.C. - Present Ranets recently adopted a wolf puppy of a Northern Gilnean-Silverpine wolf breed that was commonly found throughout the wood during the calmer years of the regions, though now populations have significantly declined. 'Scarlet' is an all-around loved puppy and has seen great change to Ranets' Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). She is only less than a year old, but has shown a remarkable intelligence and is fiercely loyal, which makes even Ranets appreciate her, along with her ability to simply love anybody she meets; Even a broken man such as Rane... Scarlet is also vastly popular with the neighbors and Mrs. Daggerfang in particular, which means that she is fed alot of snacks! She is soon due to celebrate what is presumed to be her first birthday. Rekindling the Tradition | 634 K.C. - Present Upon the unexpected reappearance of his former comrade, Rurhan Warmane (Formerly Nash), who was also from a strong naval family, Rurhan spoke interest in joining the Gilnean Navy and asked if Ranets could teach him. Initially, Rane wasn't too keen on the idea of teaching, but deciding to take the young man on for the sake of tradition as well as a gesture that even though he wasn't there when he needed him most, he's still got his back. Currently, Rurhan is still in his training and will be awarded the rank of Chief Petty Officer upon his completion of Basic Training and is offered a position within the Gilnean Navy. The Northern Gilnean Command Fleet | 634 K.C. - Present W.I.P Feng Warmane | 634 K.C. ' On 26th July, 634 K.C., Ranets was contacted by his bitter enemy Feng Warmane (Who was previously his Regimental X.O., Dash Eckman) who told him that he held one of the Ironbound Fellowship members hostage. He taunted Ranets to come and finish him, and so, Ranets joined the company of seven Ironbound Fellowship members in the journey to Blackrock Mountain where Feng was located. Upon arriving at the mountain, they were each equally met with seven ghouls. Ranets and two others in the company suffered heavy damages, but Rane continued on in his quest for the death of Feng. Ranets, joined by two other additional members fought to take down the large beast. Unfortunately, Feng managed to take down all three, by the end impaling Ranets in the abdomen with his sword. Suddenly though, a familiar paladin cast a ray of Light upon the group which gave them renewed strength and health. Committing the final push, the Ironbound Fellowship and Admiral Ranets took down Feng once and for all. It had been revealed that surprisingly Feng had not been Dash, rather some kind of ploy. This in mind, Ranets hopes to find the truth in what happened and what the true fate of Knight-Captain Dash Eckman was. Feng's jaw and a vial of blood are currently housed in Ranets' residence in Stormwind. '''The Rebirth of Kul Tiras | 634 K.C. ' One late night, Ranets was resting in the Cathedral of Light after recovering from his wounds he gained from his fight with Feng Warmane earlier that week. Upon then, a large man in green caught his yee. It was none other than Grand Admiral Vekion Stormwater, Admiral of the Seventh and Eleventh Fleet of Kul Tiras. The two continued to speak until eventually, the Grand Admiral spoke interest in commissioning his fleets into the Grand Alliance Navy. Ranets pledged his support to commission and aid in the re-establishment of the two units. Later in the week, the two Officers met in the War Room of the Stormwind Keep, where Admiral Daggerfang awarded Vekion with a gift from the Admiralty, the well-preserved helmet of Admiral Sir John Whitney, who was the Tirissian Admiral who commanded the Kul Tiras Navy in the Battle of Baradin Bay. The Grand Admiral was humbled by the gesture and gave his full support to the Grand Alliance, beginning discussions in his unit's commissioning into the Grand Alliance Navy. '''The Silver Dawn | 634 K.C. It also had so happened that not long after Admiral Daggerfang began to meet with the Grand Admiral, he also stumbled upon the Silver Dawn, a High Elven organization poised to protect the Silver Covenant and floating mass of Dalaran. The Admiral began discussion with Commodore Zartiron Swiftsilver, who commanded their main naval forces. His fleet was nearly non-existant due to a series of unfortunate events which all but decimated the fleet. As a compensation to that, not only did Ranets offer the man a full commissioning into the Grand Alliance, but also to commission several new Thalassian Corsairs for his fleet's use. The New Face of the Blades of Wrynn | 634 K.C. W.I.P Admiralty meeting August 634 K.C. | 634 K.C. W.I.P Leaving the Naval Infantry | 634 K.C. Currently As of present time, Ranets is seeking to rebuild his Regiment and family, doing his best to balance work and life. Unfortunately, due to the already excessive pressure and responsibility he faces as an Officer and the continual threats to his life, Ranets is struggling to spend time with his family, specfically his children and the lack of time is simply running him down. Personality ' physical interpretation of the character.]] Ranets is known to be very gruff, and practical. He is strong and unwavering, due to his origins. The man is known to have very little quality speech skills and little to no education, only barely able to read and write. Ranets is prone to depression, mostly ranged from history with his old family, though is ever so slowly recovering. Ranets is known to suffer from numerous phscological issues, including trauma and post-traumatic stress, specifically from his line of work and the murders of his family. Due to Ranets' harsh childhood, having a father who hated him, he often struggles with his capabilities as a father and doubts himself, in addition to his already decayed self-appreciation to the point of him believing he is a monster. Beliefs He believes in the Holy Light, but isn't as faithful to that belief as many others. Quirks * He is proud, highly nationalistic and extremely paternal. If someone insults his family, nation, deceased friends and family, he will rip them apart. Literally. Might I add that he is no pushover, too? * Ranets is also a collector of Gilnean antiques, from industrial looms, to firearms, reflecting on his interest in the Archibald Greymane industrialization period of Gilneas. * There is little that scares the old war veteran, making him a terrible foe in battle. * When Ranets downs a foe, it is customary for him to remove the jaw of the enemy and inscribe his name along it. If the enemy was of importance or significance to Ranets, he will also take a vial of his/her blood if possible. * Ranets hates coffee. Political/Religious Opinions Politicians/General Politics The Church For anyone who knows Ranets, they would all be fairly aware of Ranets rather strict opinions. For most, he seems like the average cranky man, but most don't realise the extent of his beliefs. While not techincally atheist, the man is deeply negative towards the Church, Religion and most priests (With the exception of a select few). Though not hostile towards the Church, Ranets is known to be mistrusting and unwilling in some cases to interact or particpate in religious ceremonies such as watching a sermon. Grand Alliance Navy Ever since the fall of Gilneas, Ranets had chosen to go down the only path he knew. War. He joined the Grand Alliance Navy and finally began to fit into a life of (For him) peace. Ranets believed in the cause of the Navy and fought for what it stood for and those it defended every day. In his mind, the Grand Alliance Navy saved him from what darker paths he could have gone down so many years ago. Now as the acting Fleet Commander of that Navy, Ranets may yet grow to be a hero, provided he upholds what makes a hero... The New Horde Like most soldiers, Ranets bitterly hates the New Horde, thinking them bastards and monsters. Ranets especially views the Forsaken with burning hate due to their involvement in the Invasion of Gilneas which lost him his home and livelihood. The Iron Horde Similar to the New Horde, Ranets has a burning hate for the damage the Iron Horde has caused and seeks to destroy them to the best of his abilities, viewing it as his duty to keep Azeroth and more ultimately his family safe. Assassins Ranets has currently had at least seven assassination attempts upon his life, and so has a VERY deep mistrust for hooded figures and is most likely to punch an assassin should he reveal his profession at best. Ranets in his lifetime has killed many assassins, making him an experienced killer in the field. Criminals Being an ex-con himself, Ranets knows what a life crime leads, but at the same time has little sympathy for the,, believing that if one breaks the law, they deserve the consequences given to it, and as such often attempts to persecute criminals he meets (Some he can even attack depending on their crime!). Pirates Tyris Karanius, leader of the Crimson Armada was a ruthless pirate who was known for the butchering of Ranets entire original family. From his wife, to his grand-daiuhter. While Ranets did seek and find his revenge upon the man, the hate and pain brought upon Ranets by pirates has left the man violent, depressed and wounded, making the Admiral what he is today. Though Tyris is dead, killed by Ranets, the Fleet Commander continues to kill any pirates he finds, and in the most brutal way he can, tasking himself with the extermination of all pirates and to prevent another "Karanius Case" occurring ever again. Drugs If anyone knew Ranets history, they would be able to tell that the effect of his abusive father, Hrolfr, played a key role in not only the destruction of Ranets' mental future, but also in his actions. Hrolfr's drug use and selling was a major influence in the Daggerfang family falling, eventually leading to Ranets serving some time in stocks for a crime his father should have been serving. As such, Ranets bitterly hates all drugs and drug users. He is known to punch a man for simply having been on drugs in the past, reflecting on his hatred for it. Alterac While not overly as bad as others, Ranets does harbour some mistrust for Alteracis, regardless of his ties to the Chancellor of Alterac. While he views them as potential allies, should they make a key role with the Alliance, he does believe that an eye still needs to be held on them for their own motives. High Elves Due to his wife being a High Elf herself, Ranets harbours less hate and suspicion then to other things, being slightly more open to them. While that may be so, Ranets does not trust a lot of them still, seeing them as loose allies, which could be potentially dangerous should they join their Blood Elf kin. The majority of his mistrust falls upon the Highguard, wary of what such an Elven military organization could do within the Grand Alliance. Kul Tiras Daggerfang with Grand Admiral Vekion Stormwater and former Scarlet Admiral, Roknar Khan.]] While Ranets respects Kul Tiras for not only their numbers and expertise in maritime warfare, he does do whatever he can to bad-mouth his Kul Tiran comrade, Valdarion Smite, the two cursing at each other in an attempt to prove their Navy is superior to the other. Nevertheless, Ranets holds most Kul Tirans in a high esteem and does his best to maintain good realtions with much of the military. Stormwind Ranets holds the Kingdom of Stormwind in a very high regard, due to their involvement with Gilneas after King Wrynn began to remove his prejudice for the fallen kingdom. Ranets respects their military, though disapproves of the sheer power and influence the Stormwind House of a Nobles holds on the Kingdom's economic, military and political standards. Theramore Ranets once had great respect for the Kingdom of Theramore, though as it became increasingly neutral and Horde-sympathetic, Admiral Daggerfang began to doubt it's loyalty. However, as the Kingdom was destroyed and it's former leader became a stalwart anti-Horde figure, Ranets began to admire it's survivors. Currently, Ranets maintains a steady communication with it's former Fleet Admiral, Ravielle Wavecrest and hopes to aid in the reconstruction of it's naval forces. Relationships Tamara Sarnatch Ranets in his entire lifetime has been through two relationships. Both have had ups and downs, particularily with his first marriage, at which his wife, Tamara Sarnatch (And later the rest of their family) was butchered by their son-in-law, Tyris Karanius who was a renowned and widely feared pirate. Following her death (Three shots to the back effectively killed the woman) along the coasts of Gilneas outside of Keel Harbour, Ranets chased Tyris to the ends of Gilneas, eventually finding and killing the man in the most brutal way possible (Now with the mindset of also avenging his daughter, Reyna and his grand-daughter, Gwenduline Daggerfang, who were both murdered by Tyris). Fiona Vynam Ranets took off for the rest of his life in deep depression and a hatred for pirates and general criminals (Alongside his burning hatred of his father) which still exists even to this day. But, once the Cataclysm struck and the Invasion of Gilneas was over, Ranets began work in the Grand Alliance Military, initially working with the Crusaders of Wrynn (9th Regiment) in which following approximately a year in from joining, he met Fiona Vynam, a Silver Covenant Priestess, who had joined the Priesthood shortly prior. Ranets hesitantly began dating Fiona later after their initial meeting, originally not wishing to pursue his love again (Not wanting to "offend his wife".). When their feelings began to pick up more openly, Ranets began to pour all he could (Which, really wasn't much given his state at the time.) into his attraction for the High Elf. The relationship between the two were considerably smoother and safer then in contrast with Ranets' previous marriage, which is evident when one looks at their three children; Nickolas, Castien and Delmor. While Nickolas himself was adopted, his mother being unable to care for him, he is counted as the two's eldest sons, with Castien and Delmor being their own, half-elven children. Over time, the man began to continue on, while wounded from the pain of his past, he was headstrong on keeping the last remnants of his family alive, including thwarting a hostage situation of his children by the Warlock, Xyrthana. Ranets in Society Ranets as a Commoner Ranets is well known as a notable and unique commoner. While often looked upon with frowns and hushed whispers by the Courts, Ranets basically embraces his third-class origins with pride. He openly shows his disdain for those in the higher powers and does his best to make sure they don't impose their nobility rights over him. Ranets, while a Commoner, is not really dumb. While his writing skills is atrosious and his speech worse, he has a quick and desicive mind, something rare for men of his age and history. He has a strong mentality and is decently strong physically, though not nearly as deft as he was in his younger years. Ranets as a father Admiral Daggerfang is most certainly not the best father. Nor is he, exactly the best human either. The man is almost always away at sea or some place for work. He leaves early in the morning and works till late in the night, rarely seeing his children. Lack of seeing his wife also plays a heavy toll on him, she often going to church and her own form of work as a ranger, it is rare that he catches glimpses of her. Ranets often feels guilty about his time away, but often can't help it due to his line of work and his tendency to get muddled up into all sorts of trouble. No Knighting, titles, seats or estates Traditionally as a Commoner, Ranets does not feel much of a need for things such as estates and a seat within the Court, especially towards knighthoods as he views them as an aristocratic boon that corrupts all that holds it's weight and power. Suffice to say, Ranets does not wish to be knighted because he feels the power will corrupt him and steal his identity. The Old Admiral Ranets is 56 years old, anyone can see it. The dying of his hair does little to hide his grey hairs and is seen by simply looking into his war-torn eyes, the pain easily seen by most. While Ranets is well beyond a recommended age for work as a Military Officer, he continues to work, primarily due to two reasons: # Ranets does not want to retire. He feels that he doesn't deserve a retirement and is also afraid he will have nothing to do as a retiree. # Also simply does not wish to retire. He may be nearly killed everyday by his occupation, but he still loves it. It is unsure where the old man's career will lead him, but retirement may be forced upon him before he ruins what life he has left in him... His base of operations as an Admiral is the War Room in the Stormwind Royal Keep as well as several Navy Fleet Bases. Citizenship Ranets has always been primarily a citizen of Gilneas, holding a native citizenship to the Kingdom. He also, like the rest of his family holds a citizenship to the Kingdom of Stormwind. This means he can purchase housing in either Kingdoms or join either militaries. He however, sustains this only towards the Grand Alliance, effectively acting within the Gilnean Military units of the Grand Alliance Military. Trivia * Ranets can play the violin very well, but following the death of his first wife, Tamara Sarnatch, he has not picked up his violin since. * Ranets in Swedish translates into 'Wafer'. * Ironically, Ranets is Danish roughly translates into 'Labour'. * According to Google Translate, Ranet (No s) means "Robbed" in Norwegian... * Ranets was originally planned as a scout. * Ranets has an Irish Accent! * Ranets finds politicians and most Church Officials (With the exception of a select few.) annoying. * Ranets is unlikely to be knighted due to a lack of manners and Ranets refusal to "Become like the other aristocrats." * Ranets is a member of the Alliance Firearms Association. * Due to his history with drugs and related items, Ranets hasn't touched cigarettes until recently, where he took it up as an effort to help calm him down. While many don't recommend him to do so, given his already deteriorating body, the Admiral insists on smoking, replying with the fact he may already have less then ten years to live, anyway. * Ranets owns a small wolf puppy named Scarlet. * Rane is left handed. * Ranets doesn't know his actual birthday, so he placed it on his favorite day, 26th January (Which is actually Australia Day). * Ever since joining the Gilnean Navy, Ranets has never shaved, which has led him to grow a rather impressive facial feature. * Recently, Ranets found out that there was a 'Ranets Daggerfang action figure' when he was shown it by An'lyn Rosefeather. It smells of sea salt and says some of Ranets' most famous quotes. later, during a Grand Alliance War Summit, An'lyn revealed a SECOND action figure, this with Ranets as a worgen, which has a second button that says, "I love elves" in a...Rather flirtatious voice. it was revealed that the action figures may be found at the black market. Themesong! Yes! Ranets has a themesong. It is Miracleofsound's excellent 'Wake the White Wolf' which includes alot of good Navy, wolf references and general things that apply to Rane. :) A piece of the lyrics... Torches of war under hatred’s sails '' ''A whisper of doom on a wary breeze scorching the shores in a blazing trail cinder and fume foul the air we breathe Blood of fallen kings, blades of chaos ring, steel and silver sing for justice. Keen to the scent, the hunt is my muse! A means to an end this path that I choose! '' ''Lost and aloof are the loves of my past. Wake the White Wolf! '' ''Remembrance at last!! Rane's PTSD song 'Another piece of the lyrics...' Arms wide open, I stand alone. I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone. Right of wrong, I can hardly tell. I'm on the wrong side of Heaven, and the righteous side of Hell. The worng side of Heavem, and the righteous side, the righteous side of Hell. I'm not defending, downward descending, Falling further and further away! Getting closer every day! Related Pages Navy * Grand Alliance Navy * Grand Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm * Gilnean Navy * Alliance Naval Command (Admiralty) * Northern Gilnean Command Fleet * Admiralty Fleet Orders * Admiral * Fleet Commander * Military Medals * Joint Task Force 226th * Posting of Fleet Commander: Admiral Ranets Daggerfang * Recommendations of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang * Heartbringer * Heartbringer (II) Organizations (Guilds with Signifficant Appearances with or Membership in) * 226th Naval Infantry * Crusaders of Wrynn * Kul Tiras Offensive * The Highguard (Naval Consultant) * The Order of Pride (Head of Naval Operations) * The Shado Pan Offensive (Alliance) * The Violet Legion (Alliance) * The Ironcloak Vanguard (Alliance) * The City State of Alterac (Alliance) * Honour Hold Offensive (Alliance) * Stormwind Guard (Helps with heated situations/Military situations when possible) Family Members See "Daggerfang Family". * Viktor Keel † * Boris Keel † * Hrolfr Keel † * Cassandra Keel † * Tamara Sarnatch † * Fiona Vynam * Nickolas Daggerfang * Castien Daggerfang * Delmor Daggerfang Friends/Related Characters * Jack F. Landry * Dame Terralina Dawnbringer * Kaiser Kormed Wolfheart * Admiral Aurin Dawnlight * Thorgerd Dorgain * Fox Mulder † * William Crowley † * Rurhan Warmane Enemies * Tyris Karanius † * Fox Mulder † * D'Marcus Beval † * Lord Falconcrest † * Carnell Barrington † * Sammy B. Vernard † * Grady Burgan * Ambassador Bishop † * Hrolfr Keel † * William Crowley "Rune" † * Any and all Pirates * Members of the Crimson Armada † * Members of the Valgarde Cartel † * Members of the Bloodsail Corsairs * The Horde * Worgen Hunters * Feng Warmane † Gallery Ranets (Sketch).png|A sketch of Ranets, by Lorian Faust. Ranets in-game.JPG|Ranets. RaneCapture.PNG|Also Ranets. Viktor Keel Medal.jpg|Viktor Keel's Medal|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor_Keel Distinguished Service Cross.png|Ranets' DSC. Cross of Valor.jpg|Ranets' Gilnean Cross of Valour. FC1.PNG|The Posting of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang as Fleet Commander. FC Insignia.jpg|Ranets FC Insignia. RanetsMedals1.PNG|Some of Rane's medals RanetsMedals2.PNG|More medals! FC Rank Slides2.png|Ranets Fleet Commander Shoulderboards. Long-Service 40 yrs.png|LSM40, Ranets Service Medal, inherited service of the Gilnean Military. AllianceMedallion.jpg|The Medallion of the Alliance. Ranets Port Side.png|Ranets on the port side of the Heartbringer Heartbringer (II).jpg|The Heartbringer RanetsBC.PNG|Ranets' birth certificate Ranets' Naval Readiness Badge..jpg|Ranets' Readiness Badge Admiral's Shoulder Slides.png|Ranets' Admiral's Shoulderboards. Admiral Daggerfang Bicorne & Cutlasses.png|Admiral Daggerfang in the War Room. Viktor Keel 1.jpg|Rane's Ancestor. CPO Archibald Keel.jpg|Ranets' Great-Grandfather GA Boris Keel.jpg|Ranets' Grandfather. PO Daggerfang.jpg|Rane, aged 28. WoWScrnShot 020615 214046.jpeg|Ranets recieving his promotion as Fleet Commander. Ranets3.png|User's Physical Interpretation of Rane. Scarlet1.jpg|Scarlet, Rane's adorable puppy.|link=Scarlet FC Daggerfang1.PNG|Ranets' armour set. RanetsHS.png|Ranets' Hearthstone card, by Jhornagon. SailorHS.png|...And the accompanying card. :) RaneCSword.jpg|Ranets' Ceremonial Sword. RaneVekionMeeting1.PNG|Admiral Daggerfang gifting Grand Admiral Stormwater with an old Tirissian helmet. Admirals1.PNG|The three Admirals Swigety swag.PNG|Swigety Swag. Navy Silver Dawn1.PNG|Ranets with the Silver Dawn RaneSad1.PNG|Ranets sad. Rane3.PNG|Ranets in 'Civvies'. Rane4-0.PNG|... Ravielle and Ranets.PNG|Ranets meeting with Fleet Admiral Ravielle. Summit1.PNG|The 226th at a War Summit. Rane4.PNG|Ranets dancing with Lelrollin. Port and Starboard1.jpg|Port and Starboard, Rane's cutlasses. RanetsFoolingAround.PNG|Rane playing with fellow worgen...Before the server crashed due to crazy worgen running overload. References Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Admirals Category:Alliance Officers Category:Soldiers Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Daggerfang Family Category:Admiralty Category:Fleet Commanders Category:Flag Officers (Navy) Category:Northern Gilnean Command Fleet Category:The 226th Naval Infantry Category:Keel Harbor Category:Naval Officers Category:Kul Tiras Offensive Category:Kul Tiras Navy